The present invention relates to an apparatus for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers. Such apparatus have been known from the prior art for a long time and usually include moulding stations arranged on a carrier, in which plastic preforms are respectively moulded into plastic containers by applying pressurised air onto them. In some applications it is necessary for this moulding process to be carried out under sterile conditions. In some countries, there are guidelines for such aseptic treatments. In the USA, for example, such guidelines are drawn up and monitored by the FDA (Food and Drug Administration).
To this end, the machines include sterile rooms in which the moulding process is carried out. Such an aseptic blow-moulding machine is known from WO 2010 020529 A2. In such blow-moulding machines there is the fundamental problem that any gaps and bearing positions within the sterile zones have to be avoided, because they might carry germs that would be shielded from the effect of disinfectants during the sterilisation of the machine (for example by gaseous H2O2) due to the tight geometry in the respective gap. It would therefore be possible for these germs to cause contamination of the machine and of the containers to be produced.
A blow-moulding machine and in particular a stretch blow-moulding machine usually includes several blowing stations in which the plastic preforms are blown into plastic containers by applying an internal pressure. An important component of a blowing station is here the locking mechanism. This mechanism connects and/or locks the two mould carrier halves during the blowing process. Upon completion of the blowing process, the lock opens and the container can be removed upon opening of the mould and a new plastic preform can be introduced. This locking mechanism usually includes a pivotable element which, upon a pivoting movement, engages in a further element. An actuation of this pivoting element will here usually be carried out via cam levers which are appropriately actuated by a guide cam. Such cam levers, but also the corresponding bearing positions, however, constitute problem zones especially in the case of aseptic applications.